


Open Your Eyes

by Calliope_Soars



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Hiatus Ficathon, One Shot, Prompt Fill, ee cummings, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope_Soars/pseuds/Calliope_Soars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw Rikyl's prompt and it was a poem by my fav ee cummings so I had to write this. Please note that Maxwell's Stop The World played on repeat while I wrote this.</p><p>Thanks as always to littleblackmaps (aka yourealoverimarunner on A03) for beta'ing for me - you make everything wonderful!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikyl/gifts), [yourealoverimarunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourealoverimarunner/gifts).



> I saw Rikyl's prompt and it was a poem by my fav ee cummings so I had to write this. Please note that Maxwell's Stop The World played on repeat while I wrote this.
> 
> Thanks as always to littleblackmaps (aka yourealoverimarunner on A03) for beta'ing for me - you make everything wonderful!

Prompt:  
  
 

i like my body when it is with your  
body. It is so quite new a thing.  
Muscles better and nerves more.  
i like your body.  i like what it does,  
i like its hows.  i like to feel the spine  
of your body and its bones,and the trembling  
-firm-smooth ness and which i will  
again and again and again  
kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,  
i like, slowly stroking the,shocking fuzz  
of your electric furr,and what-is-it comes  
over parting flesh….And eyes big love-crumbs,  
  
and possibly i like the thrill  
  
of under me you so quite new

 

by ee cummings  
  


* * *

 

**Open your eyes**

 

A soft sneeze escaped her and he couldn’t help his lips from perking up into a smile when she turned her body further into his arms. She shivered for a moment but fell easily back into a slumber when she found the warmth she had craved.

His arms tightened around her as if on reflex, his fingers stroking along the smooth skin along her ribs with an ease that ceased to surprise him anymore.  
He felt her satisfied sigh thrum into his fingertips and a warm swell of love spread through him. Danny brushed his lips against her earlobe before placing a light kiss into the little hollow behind it. She hummed then, stuck somewhere between her dreams and him. He wanted her to want him more than them. She made him want silly things, made him feel greedy because he always wanted more…more of her.  
  
He repeated his move, once…twice…three times, until her hums swelled and grew into the softest slowest moans. Danny grinned against her skin when she rubbed her body against his, her moans having morphed into purrs. He couldn’t help but tuck his head into the curve between her neck and shoulder, breathing her in while she languidly slid her softness against him. She kept her eyes closed but her fingertips sunk into the hairs at the nape of his neck with fierce purpose. Perhaps he wasn’t the only greedy one. His hands strummed along her skin, just to keep her purring, to keep her wanting him like he wanted her. He wondered if this craving would ever lessen, but the vision of her proved how silly his thought was. 

Despite the familiarity of her…of them being this intimate, his stomach flip-flopped as it had done the very first time their bodies were this close and a nervous excitement rushed along his spine.

Danny needed to taste her then, and darted his tongue out to add heat to his kisses. He found that her head tilted up so she could meet his lips with hers. He chuckled softly at the sight of her still pretending to be asleep; the dreamy smile clinging to her lips yet her eyes remained screwed shut. 

“Min…” he groaned when one of her little hands cupped his ass, an attempt to bring him even closer to her. She let out a soft but very petulant whine when he didn’t comply. He wanted to see her eyes. He needed to see his feelings reflected in them. 

“Shhh…” she whispered with a smile and kissed him slow, “I’m sleeping.”  
Her hand rubbed against the back of his thigh, once…twice…three times…before she threw her leg over it and rolled onto her back. Danny’s stomach flipped treacherously, and he was once again reminded how desperate he was for her. It was as if everything was brand new and this woman in his arms was a treasure he had never seen coming. Danny rolled his body willingly along with hers and enjoyed how his frame settled against hers. He growled her name this time and kissed her mouth hard. Daniel Castellano was desperately in love with Mindy Lahiri; and he lay still for a moment to drink in the sight of her underneath him. 

“Baby…” his voice was low with desire and anticipation. She didn’t open her eyes but hummed and dragged her fingernails in idle patterns along the muscles on his back. He returned his lips to his favourite spot, that little dent beneath her earlobe and licked. Her hum grew up into something dirtier then and he was mesmerised by the slight parting of her lips.

Danny’s hands brushed the side of her breasts, coaxing his love gently but firmly. With a slow flick of thumb over nipple – once….twice…three times, her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Danny smiled before capturing her mouth with a searing kiss. “This is your wake up call.” 

Danny felt her quiver at his words. “Open your eyes, Min. Open them baby,” his whispers were spoken against her lips and she arched her back to press closer against him. He kissed her slowly, softly – trying to convey how much he wanted to see the look in her eyes right then and there. His hands went back to skim her sides, cupping her hips greedily until her legs wrapped around his waist. 

“Danny,” she pursed her lips around his name, just as her hand curled around his penis and stroked. It was his turn to quiver against her and shut his eyes.

She rubbed him against her core, showing him what he’d done to her – how he’d made her greedy for him. She parted her lips again, a dart of her tongue made them moist before she pressed them against the heartbeat at his neck. 

She said his name again, like a lullaby but dirty, while her soft hand slid along his length and made him slide against her need. Danny groaned as he couldn’t resist her heat for much longer and kissed her until they were both dizzy from lack of air. 

“Look at me,” she said hoarsely.

She smoothed her other hand along his temple and Danny looked up to meet her loving gaze. Danny felt her position him to her entrance; she gave him a peck on each eyelid before crushing her lips onto his. They muttered lazy “I love you’s” to one another, followed by bashful smiles. Dark brown eyes met each other then and they both held their breath again. 

He sank into her while holding her gaze.


End file.
